


最不可能

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 非典型师生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	最不可能

01

张云雷从前没觉得杨九郎快三十岁。

要不是那副金丝框架眼镜和那古老的板书方式，张云雷或许会觉得杨九郎是别的班来的什么学生或者是刚来学校教书的实习老师。

一副好欺负的样子，从杨九郎把张云雷叫到办公室，推了一把自己的眼镜说以后放学我辅导你写作业开始，张云雷和杨九郎的孽缘便拉开了序幕。

家里人从来不会管张云雷，所有能有钱办到的事情他们绝对不会花费精力。他们需要赚更多的钱，在他们的世界里只有赚钱这一件事情。

张云雷从小就不缺钱，他在有钱人家才会去的全方位照顾管理的学校念到了初中，在高中的时候张云雷在一番争论之下终于回到了普通高中念书。取而代之的是张云雷必须自己照顾自己的生活起居，同样，他也有了作为高中生怎么都花不完的钱。

杨九郎的突然关心对张云雷来说很不喜欢，最起码说是不太适应。这个看起来快三十岁还一副年轻模样的二十来岁的老师，说话的时候都冒着奶乎乎的味道，尾音上扬着直接一个对视看到张云雷的眼底里去。

“这道题你现在会做了吗，听懂了吗？”杨九郎歪着头，不知道这是第多少遍问张云雷，可惜张云雷依旧是一副转着笔，带着嘲讽和冷笑看着他。

“老师，你知道吗，我爸妈都不管我学习。”张云雷唇瓣开合，说出来的话都带着刺，“老师，我劝你别抓着我不放了，你没有对象吗，下了班不需要和你的对象出去吃喝玩乐吗？你管我一个学习不好的学生干什么，你是我爸吗？”

冰冷又沉默的气氛蔓延开来，杨九郎也是没想到张云雷会说出这样的话来。没对象吗，当然是有的，不想下班吗，也不是喜欢工作。可是为什么每一次同学都走完了，还要拉着张云雷补课呢。

也许就是可惜，张云雷这个成绩是考不上大学的，考不上大学没书念，将来张云雷要怎么办才好呢。

但是张云雷并不领情，他好像还不懂有书念是多么的幸福。他只厌烦学业沉重，每天而来的作业和各种复习课程压垮了祖国未来的花朵，他还不知道入了社会开始工作，就只会有更多生活的苦在等待着你。

杨九郎没说什么，只是站起来揉了一把张云雷的头，去讲桌前收拾了自己的东西。他笑着对张云雷说：“收拾书包吧，把作业带着，回家去吧。”

平时张云雷没少和杨九郎互怼，也许是因为杨九郎也是二十来岁，也爱和张云雷怼来怼去，今天反常的沉默让张云雷感觉到局促不安。

怕自己说话重了，怕杨九郎听进心里去。张云雷犹豫着喊了一句老师，换来了杨九郎看着他温温柔柔的笑。

快回家吧，记得吃饭。杨九郎这样说道。

02

在酒吧里遇见自己的学生不是什么值得称赞的好事。杨九郎皱着眉头刚要上前，站在他身旁的男人就拉住了他。

“你要干嘛去？”

“那是我的学生，他不该来酒吧。”杨九郎拍了拍身边男人的手，“我去和他说一声，让他回家。”

拒绝的话还没说出口，身边的男人甚至都没拉到杨九郎的衣角，冰冷和不悦在嘴角绽开，最后也只是化成了冰冷的凝视。

张云雷一回头就看到了杨九郎端着酒杯向他走来，他完全没有被老师在酒吧里抓包的窘迫感，反而是勾着嘴角看着杨九郎。

甚至有些邀请的挑衅，杨九郎接过张云雷的酒杯晃了晃，在鼻尖底下闻了闻。辣的，度数还不低，喝多了最容易醉。

“你作业做完了吗，就在这里喝酒？”

真没劲，一上来就提作业。张云雷歪着头，把杨九郎来时的路看了一遍，当然也就看到了刚刚站在杨九郎身旁的男人。

什么关系了然于心，张云雷冲杨九郎挑眉：“你行啊，老师，那是你男朋友？”

“他是酒吧的老板。”杨九郎故意说的不明确，他不需要在学生面前把他的生活说的很仔细，他也不想因为他自己的生活影响到自己的学生。

“别装了，从你走过来到这里，他的目光一直盯着你看。那眼神就好像是刻在提防着我，好怕我把你抢走了一样。”

张云雷还没说完，杨九郎就一仰头喝掉了他杯子里的酒：“现在酒也喝完了，你也该回家了。账算在我头上就行，回到家了给我发个信息。”

看着张云雷走出酒吧门口，杨九郎回来的时候身边的男人已经换了一杯酒了。杨九郎又再要了一杯，就听见身旁的男人笑着说不行，再喝你就醉了。

“醉了正好，你不也正想着我喝醉吗？”杨九郎笑了笑，把新点的酒倒上。

“你好像很在意那个学生，也没时间陪我。”身边的男人撑着头看向杨九郎，他把杨九郎的手握起来放到唇边亲了亲，“就连今天你好不容易下班早，来酒吧还遇见了他。”

“杨九郎，你这个学生是故意跟踪你来，和我作对的吗？”

阴谋论有些太离谱了，杨九郎抽回自己的手摇了摇头：“你想什么呢，我也是有些心疼他。他家里人不管他，连开家长会他家人都是不来的，我再不管他，以后他该怎么办？”

“他爱怎么办就怎么办，和我有什么关系？”一个带着酒味的吻落了下来，落在了杨九郎的唇上。

去酒吧也是无聊，回到家也是空空荡荡的。一路的黑暗都在等着张云雷，等着他慢慢走近小区里，走到电梯里，开门，开灯，然后把那片黑暗赶走。

没有人在等待他。

早就习惯了这样的日子，有时候张云雷觉得杨九郎有时候也是在骗他。说着关心他，还要他到家了发信息，可是现在杨九郎估计正和男朋友打得火热，说不定房间都开好了。

再怎么说，他也只是老师，是个和他没有血缘关系的外人。杨九郎没有这个资格和义务管理张云雷的一切，关心张云雷的生活。

肚子空空的，张云雷在厨房里找到了泡面，他才刚烧了水泡好到餐桌上，杨九郎的短信就过来了。杨九郎问他有没有到家。

一个电话直接打了过去，张云雷的笑声还没传过去，就听见杨九郎那边有着急促的呼吸声。杨九郎勉强平复着呼吸，问他怎么就打电话过来。

没说什么话，张云雷的声音很轻，但是带着嘲讽的意味很深：“老师，和你男人上床的时候就不要关心你的学生了，是做的不爽吗？”

电话那头突然有了男人的声音，问杨九郎在和谁打电话，问杨九郎是不是又和那个学生打来的电话。

泡面的叉子突然断掉，掉进了碗里。张云雷抿了抿唇，直接把电话挂断，把泡面扔进垃圾桶里。

什么叫又是那个学生。张云雷从书包里掏出试卷来，杨九郎给他写的解题思路还在试卷上，他烦躁的看了两眼，又想到刚才的电话。

张云雷把试卷又塞回书包里了。他写作业干什么，他又不考大学，写个屁。

03

喝了酒一夜没吃东西，张云雷早上没来上课请了假。杨九郎给张云雷打了很多通电话都没打通，他很着急，一下了班就直奔张云雷的家。

没什么，就是胃痛。张云雷一副不痛不痒没什么问题，仿佛生病的不是他。除去那张病怏怏没精神的脸，他还是以前那副吊儿郎当什么都无所谓的样子。

“生病了就要吃药，胃痛就多喝水。”杨九郎试了试张云雷的脸，还是不烫，他给张云雷烧了壶水，又去厨房里忙活了半天。

不怎么用的煤气打了好久才打着，张云雷坐在餐桌的椅子上无聊地看着杨九郎。这个家里的厨房还是第一次开火，家里连围裙都没有，杨九郎忙进忙出的样子好像真的是他的家人一样。

吸了吸鼻子，张云雷仍旧看着杨九郎做饭，冷不防被问到家里的问题：“你爸妈呢，你生病了他也不回来吗？”

“又不是死了，回来干嘛。”张云雷口无遮拦，又像是很有经验的样子，他托着腮喝了一大口水，感觉到热水慢慢从食道往下流进胃里的温暖，“以前我生病，熬一熬过去了就好了。”

杨九郎信奉着生病就是要吃药，连饭也好吃好的这样的道理。他把简单的饭端到桌子上给张云雷拿了一双筷子：“胃痛的话，少吃点，不要吃太饱。等胃消化完了再吃一点，少量多餐。”

“没想到老师你还是贤妻良母型的。”张云雷嘴上不输杨九郎，每一句都要怼回去，“你做的饭能吃吗？”

“当然能吃啊，吃过的都说好呢。”杨九郎自己也吃了一口，还不错，考虑到张云雷胃痛故意做的温和了些，对胃是极好的。

“那你是不是也给你那个男朋友做过？”张云雷的目光说不上来严肃，又说不上来取笑，反而就是有一种认真的询问。

“他不吃我做的饭。”杨九郎嘴角扯出一丝苦笑来，“他喜欢吃山珍海味，总觉得我做的饭太家常，拿不上台面。”

多少也有些遗憾，在一起这么久了，杨九郎也做了情人该做的事情，可是他们好像还是相互不习惯。也许就是还需要磨合吧，杨九郎总是这样说服自己，至少在情事上面，他们就和正常的情侣一样，每周总会约着做上那么几次增进感情。

提到男朋友张云雷又想起了昨晚的电话，他停下了筷子像是要故意找茬一样盯着杨九郎看。最后他在杨九郎的锁骨处看到了暧昧的红痕，找到了这样的痕迹张云雷就像是印证了心中的猜想一样，淡淡的笑了。

虽然他还是高中生，可是他十八了，虽然还没过生日，但也没差几天了。手机电脑里的那些硬盘里都存的满满的，想看谁的都有。他很难想象自己的老师在做这种事情的时候时候是什么样子的，他心里的好奇燃烧起来，在他的心里放了一把火，烧的他难受也烧的他想知道答案。

坐在对面的杨九郎并不知道张云雷这个时候在想什么，他只是习惯性的摸了摸自己的脖子，他不知道张云雷盯着他看是为什么。杨九郎还在想要不然今晚就陪着张云雷在张云雷家里睡一晚，他害怕张云雷半夜又胃痛没人照顾，可是偏偏张云雷还盯着他看，像是有什么话要说。

“看我干嘛，在想什么？”

“我在想，老师昨晚在你男朋友身下，是什么样子。”

脑子在那一刻炸裂开来，杨九郎的脸都红了，他不敢看张云雷的眼睛。昨晚他没想到张云雷会打电话过来，他停下了正在做的事情，换来了身上男人的不满，但是他还是接了张云雷的电话。

臭小子回到了家也不发消息，总是要杨九郎主动去问他。可是身上的男人吃醋，硬是要在那个时候继续，挂电话的时候那男人更用力了，问杨九郎是不是在和那个学生在打电话。

学生两个字刺激到了杨九郎，他在那一刻全都交代了出去，身子完全没有力气也任由那个男人把电话挂掉。

现在想来，张云雷都知道了。他做老师的在学生面前丢尽了脸面，这让他以后还怎么面对张云雷。

出来上厕所的时候客厅也已经没人了。张云雷冲掉了马桶，转到客厅来转了一圈，他有点渴想倒点水喝，刚到餐桌上就发现了餐桌上放着一排治胃痛的药。

买药的人不见了。

04

这种躲避太刻意了。

下了课放了学张云雷抱着自己的作业出现在杨九郎办公室门口的时候，其他老师拍了拍张云雷的肩膀笑着说杨老师已经下班了，问题目的话还是等明天吧。

不知道这是第多少次了，张云雷虽然不悦但是也只是说了谢谢老师就关上了办公室的门。

就是因为说了那句话所以故意躲着吗？张云雷掏出手机来，在回家的路上连发了很多条信息给杨九郎。

问他怎么不讲信用，提前先走。张云雷把自己说的格外委屈，说自己在教室里等了很久，要是不辅导作业最起码应该和自己说一声吧。

杨九郎在那头回复了张云雷一句抱歉。

不是说管我的学习，要我考上大学的吗，哪有老师不管学生的。张云雷继续发着消息，他不想得到什么结局，在那一刻他就是想要抱怨。他刚适应了杨九郎的管教，可是杨九郎就那么放开他了。

玩他吗这不就是。

我不管，你赶紧来我家，我题目不会，要问老师。

虽然想着要逃，可是杨九郎总拿张云雷没办法。敲开张云雷家门的时候杨九郎还是不自在，想到自己的学生会乱yy自己，他这一回把扣子扣到了最上面一颗。

张云雷什么都看不到。这么点小心思全被张云雷看在眼里，他勾着唇嘴角的笑越来越深。杨九郎肯来就是还想要管他，这就好办了。

试卷摊开，张云雷的心思根本就没在试卷上。他故意贴着杨九郎的身子，把热气全都呼在杨九郎的脸上，他看见杨九郎的耳根变红了，扬着声调说张云雷别闹了。

他没有在闹，纯粹是试卷没有杨九郎好看。张云雷抽掉了杨九郎手中的笔，在他把杨九郎鼻子上架着的金丝边框眼镜拿掉的时候，他的手直接摸到了杨九郎的下面。

“老师，你让我摸摸你。”

双腿并上这个动作做完杨九郎才反应过来，他这样算是欲拒还迎，除了激发面前的人的深入并不能解决其他问题。他抓着张云雷的手哑着嗓子看着张云雷，脸上有了少有的严肃。

“我是你的老师。”

“没有哪个老师和学生这样亲密，还被学生知道了他的私生活。”张云雷直视回去，眼神不带躲闪，“老师，你那个电话勾起了我的兴趣。没和你开玩笑，老师，既然你那么喜欢管我，不如我追你吧。”

“你做我男朋友，我百分之百乐意被你管。”

杨九郎直接拒绝了：“不可能的，我是你老师，我们不可能的。你叫我来，就是为了这个？”

张云雷点了点头，这样的直接让杨九郎扶额叹息。来都来了，杨九郎还是去厨房又做了顿饭。在做饭的间隙张云雷坐在餐桌上，杨九郎的消息出现在手机屏幕上，张云雷手一滑，就划开了消息。

手机竟然没设密码。张云雷看到了消息是那天在酒吧里的男人发来的，脸色立刻冷了下来。那男人对张云雷总有着敌意，所以张云雷不喜欢那个男的。

也是因为好奇和报复，张云雷才说出那样的话。这时候看见那男人发一条消息问杨九郎在哪里，张云雷直接敲了键盘回复过去。

在我学生家里给他做饭呢。

那头的电话直接打了过来，张云雷冷笑了两声，点了挂断。他对着厨房里的人喊了句话，张云雷问杨九郎要不要给他过生日。

再过日子就是张云雷的十八岁生日，杨九郎想了想，还是点了头。十八岁的成年生日，张云雷的爸妈都不在，他这个老师就算是去给张云雷做碗长寿面也是好的。

答应了就不能反悔。

05

张云雷能感觉出来，最近杨九郎频繁失误。课上讲课心不在焉，一下班也都是和张云雷说不补课了，他有事。可是张云雷跟着杨九郎，总是发现他一个人在酒吧买醉。

去的是新酒吧，再也没有去他男朋友那家酒吧。

杨九郎不爱说自己的私生活，张云雷无从可知杨九郎为什么是这个样子的，但是他知道这也许和那个男人有关。他不懂杨九郎为什么喜欢那个男人，为什么要为了那个男人这样折腾自己。

但是他知道他的老师变得不像原来那样了。

叫了杯酒，杨九郎一转过头就看到了张云雷。他以为是自己喝醉了，笑着拍了拍张云雷的肩膀。真实的触感让他皱了眉头，原来不是幻觉，张云雷又来酒吧了。

“又在酒吧见到你了，”杨九郎笑着捏了捏张云雷的脸，一副大人逗小孩的样子，“你怎么老来酒吧呢，好好学习啊一定要。”

“我跟着老师来的。”张云雷接过酒，刚要喝就被杨九郎夺过去。杨九郎自己把那口酒喝掉，把酒杯重新还给张云雷。

“虽然身份证上十八岁了，但还没过生日呢。”没过生日就不算成年，就还不能喝酒。

“老师还记得我没过生日。”张云雷笑着看向喝酒上脸的杨九郎，这个人啊，总是规定着他什么能做，什么不能做。杨九郎是这个世界上唯一一个愿意管着他并且乐此不疲的人了。

都记着呢，甚至礼物都给他买好了。十八岁的生日要过的隆重和仪式感，哪怕是张云雷家里人不管他，但是杨九郎还是挑了最好的给他。

“老师最近心情不好，怎么不去找你男朋友了？”张云雷要了一杯冰水，喝了一口，把这些天想要问的问题问出口。

“什么男朋友。”杨九郎笑着把酒给满上，“你一个学生那么关心老师的私生活干什么。”

也许是话题太过悲伤，杨九郎吸了吸鼻子轻松地笑道：“对了，以后我就有很多时间管着你了，我就不信了，我一定能够帮你把学习搞上去，让你考上大学。”

“分手了？”张云雷从中提取到了重要的信息，“失恋了所以为了那个男人来酒吧买醉，平时上课也不专心。老师，为了那个男人值得吗？”

张云雷从来不相信什么狗屁的爱情，虽然他说过要追杨九郎，也对杨九郎鲁莽过，但是他不觉得那就是爱情。他又好奇也对杨九郎有莫名其妙的依赖感。

也许就是因为杨九郎管着他让他习惯了，又或者是他胃痛杨九郎给他做饭，给他买药让他觉得温暖了。他对杨九郎的这种特殊的感情还有着强烈的占有欲，其实张云雷心里巴不得杨九郎分手，赶快分手才好。

这样虽然不对，但是张云雷还是期盼着。他一个人在黑暗里行走了太久了，得到一点温暖就觉得拥有了整个太阳，他不想失去也不想再次堕入黑暗。

喝醉酒真是件好事，至少张云雷在杨九郎低着头流下眼泪的时候这样想着。他的老师现在难过的像个犯了错的孩子，他的老师拉着他的手把他拉到怀里，头就搭在了他的肩膀上。

“他一直抱怨我，抱怨我没时间陪他，抱怨我这个人太傻了。为了陌生人付出的太多了，做的也太多了。”这个陌生人指的就是张云雷，听到这里的张云雷垂着眸眼里闪过一丝失落，紧接着他就听到杨九郎继续说着，“可是我觉得你不是陌生人，我心疼你，没有人管你最起码我是你的老师，我还能够管你。”

张云雷拍了拍杨九郎的后背，他咬着唇，抱住杨九郎。在他活了十几年的人生里，没一个人对他这样好，让他想要流出眼泪来。

因为这份好，张云雷死死抓着杨九郎的衣角。

06

十八岁的生日卡在了周末，第二天不用上学和上班。张云雷买了酒，准备了两个酒杯。哪怕是十八岁的成年的第一个生日，张云雷的爸妈也只是寄了钱过来，一句简单的生日快乐这就算完了，但是张云雷不在乎这个。

张云雷有更重要的事情想要在这天去做。他成年了，他想要对杨九郎表白。虽然表白这种事情张云雷已经做过一次了，那个时候杨九郎拒绝了他，理由就是他们不可能。

那个时候张云雷还没有成年，所有的事情他都不能够做主，但是他成年了，他想要再向杨九郎表白一次。

第一次表白多少带着一些草率，好奇杨九郎在床上是什么样子起的心思，后来他想要和杨九郎做亲密的事情提出的表白，可是现在一点都不一样。

现在他见过了杨九郎的更多的一面，他看到了杨九郎分手失恋的脆弱和依旧想要为他好的心思，他不想失去杨九郎。他想问问杨九郎，愿不愿意收留他，愿不愿意就这样管他一辈子。

杨九郎是张云雷的阳光，热烈又温暖。

给张云雷的生日礼物有两件，一块手表和一对袖扣。两件礼物都是男人的象征，如果不是杨九郎觉得张云雷还不会那么快穿上西装，说不定领带也会给他买上。

礼物还挺贵重，张云雷识货，只是他满眼看到的只有杨九郎一个人。他把礼物收下，低声说了一句谢谢。说完这句话他抬起头来看着杨九郎。

“老师，今天我可以喝酒了。”

正看着蛋糕的杨九郎小小的用手勾了一手指的奶油放进嘴里，他听到张云雷和他讲话，抬起眼睛看向他：“对啊，你今天还可以许愿呢，等我把蜡烛点上你就可以许愿了。”

“我许了愿，老师会满足我吗？”

“会啊。”

答应完杨九郎才看到张云雷眼中的光亮，他有些后悔，应该再多思考一下的。张云雷给自己倒了一大杯酒，他第一次喝酒，不懂的要慢慢来，更容易醉。或许他喝酒也只是为了壮胆，醉了才好。

杨九郎看着张云雷走向他，将他扣在桌椅之间。张云雷长高了不少，看起来得有一米八几了，和杨九郎不差多少，甚至还有些冒头。杨九郎感觉到了男人的气息，他看着他的学生，慢慢在成长为一个男人。

一个可以脱掉他裤子，把那东西对着他的男人。

很不礼貌，杨九郎毕竟是张云雷的老师。但是张云雷没有悔改，他两只手抓住杨九郎的手，褪掉了杨九郎的裤子也褪掉了自己的。张云雷知道杨九郎一向会纵容着他，会容忍着他，于是他拿着自己的东西去蹭了蹭杨九郎的。

张云雷说：“老师，我想和你在一起。”

脑袋里就像是炸开了烟花一样，许多的事情走马灯一样的在脑海里回放。第一次张云雷这样过分亲密的时候，他并住了自己的腿说不行，后来在酒吧买醉杨九郎凭借着酒劲抱住张云雷。

其实那一晚他没有怎么醉，也是自己想要逃避。他清清楚楚的记得张云雷把他送回家，帮他扶到床上去。那晚张云雷没急着走，住在他的家里。醉了酒是做坏事的最佳时机，那一晚杨九郎也是疯了，他闭上眼在张云雷贴过来就快要吻上他的时候搂住张云雷的腰。

一个本该有的吻被杨九郎弄没了，但是那晚他安慰了张云雷更多。他让张云雷脱掉他的裤子，自己拿自己的那双白嫩的腿夹住了张云雷。

老师起了带头作用，学生有样学样，现在也喝了一大口酒就要把那东西往屁股眼里塞。杨九郎想到张云雷曾经调戏过他，说想看杨九郎在床上的样子。

是因为这样所以才表白，所以才在十八岁的生日这天这样任性吗？

杨九郎没动弹，但是他身体十分抗拒。他从地上把自己的裤子穿起来，也把张云雷的裤子提起来。他是单膝跪在地上的，倒有点像是求婚，他帮着张云雷把皮带扎好仰起头来看着他。

“我是你的老师。”

“你是我的老师，可是你更多的时候超过了老师的意味。我想你管我，我喜欢你，我想你管我过一辈子。”张云雷抓着杨九郎的手急着表白，“明明更多的亲密的事情都做过了，你还觉得你只是我的老师那么简单吗？”

是啊，明明更亲密的事情都做过了。那一回杨九郎没再躲着张云雷，也许是觉得躲着没用。他最终还是带坏了他的学生，他的学生为了想看他床上的样子，竟然说要和他在一起。

“你不就是想看我在床上的样子吗，”杨九郎看着站在原地有些急切的张云雷，他拍了拍张云雷的脸，“你成年了，可以做，但是不能进去。给你看完就算了，然后你好好学习考大学，可以吗？”

“不可以。”张云雷直接就拒绝了，他的态度很强硬，他说，“老师，我要进去。”

07

就是不能够在一起。

谁都有可能，就他们最不可能。

张云雷推开门的时候，屋子里正放着舒缓的音乐。他看到了约着他来的人，走过去在他对面坐下。张云雷长开了，比以前更好看了些，也许是因为成年的缘故，举止竟然像个成年人一样。

点单，说谢谢，展开纸巾擦了擦碗筷。做完这些张云雷才看着对面的男人，哪怕是隔了好些日子，张云雷依旧不喜欢这个男人。

就是这个男人占据了杨九郎从前的好多时光，也领略过杨九郎床上的样子。那是杨九郎怎么都不肯给张云雷展现出来的样子，在这一方面，张云雷嫉妒眼前的这个男人。

“九郎和我说，你十八了。”那男人温温柔柔的笑着，就像一个大人在和自己的孩子讲话，但明明他也没有多大。成年人的这种自傲让张云雷很是不爽，他皱着眉头，听着男人话里的意思。

“你别误会，我最近没和九郎见面。是还没分手的时候，九郎和我说，要给你准备十八岁的生日礼物。”

“一开始我就好奇，一个老师而已，为什么要对你那么上心。说你是他的学生也罢，可也不见他对其他学生像你这样上心。上心到自己的生活都可以一团糟糕，不管不问。”

“你什么意思？”张云雷不像他，弯弯绕绕讲这么多客气的话可是句句带刺。他换了条腿翘着，“我和他之间，和你有什么关系吗？从前你是他的男朋友，管一管可以，可是现在你不是了。”

“对啊，我不是了，你不想知道原因吗？”

没有什么东西是突然坏掉的，比如工具物件，比如爱情和信任。不精心付出的爱情走不到结局的，更是因为张云雷的那一次消息回复，那之后杨九郎就提了分手。

“如果没有你，也许我们现在还在一起。只要你和九郎走的不是那么近，我还是他的男朋友。”

都是因为你。你们是最不可能在一起的，可是你还要让别人也不和他在一起。

他对你好纯粹是他太负责任，他是你的老师。他不喜欢你，他只是心疼你，可怜你。心疼你家里人不管你，可怜你自己明明搞不定事情还自以为是。

“闭嘴，别说了。”张云雷站了起来，他把上来的酒全都倒掉，握紧了拳头。要复合没同意所以来找他，张云雷冷着脸一个拳头直接挥过去了。

“你知道杨九郎在和你分手的那段时间多丧气吗，你现在好意思恬着脸来找我。你自己没能够找他复合，他不同意，也许就是你做了什么对不起他的事情，不然就是他真的不喜欢你了。”

管他屁事。

张云雷说完直接把卡给了服务员，这个男人不是看不起他吗，觉得他什么都没有也配不上杨九郎。那么他就要让这个男人看看，他虽然还在念书，但是他有钱，他是真心喜欢杨九郎的，不为了别的。

但是说完他也有心虚，杨九郎手机里的消息是他发出去过的，那时候完全是为了气这个男人。张云雷没想过要让他们分手，可是如果他们真的是因为自己分手的，那张云雷要怎么办。

不专心是会被发现的，杨九郎发现张云雷已经盯着他看很久了。他把手里的笔放下来看着张云雷，问他怎么了，出什么事情了。

“老师，你为什么会分手？”

没想到张云雷现在才问这个问题，他只在醉酒失态的时候对张云雷倾诉过这个问题。他摸了摸笔尖，笑了笑：“怎么突然问起这个，这是我的私事。”

“是因为我吗，因为你把你的生活全都丢掉了，想要花在我身上，所以你那个男人不满意就分手了，是吗？”

“不是这个原因，和你没关系。”杨九郎捏了捏张云雷的肩膀，“各个方面吧，我发现他在外面有人了，他和别的人玩。”

“问题也许从一开始就有。我们酒吧认识的，他不爱我做的饭，也对我的生活不那么感兴趣。后来我成了你的老师，他又觉得我把所有的时间都给了你，我也觉得他并不是那么了解我。”

如果能够了解了，就能够坐下来好好聊，而不是直接酒吧里带人回来，衣服上全是别人的印记和香水味道。杨九郎觉得自己挺酷的，说了分手。

“那你就和我在一起。你亲我，亲完我们就在一起，我喜欢你管着我，你别不要我。”

有那么一刻唇瓣落了下去，杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸，在距离细微之间停了下来。亲了就代表他也喜欢张云雷，不排斥和张云雷在一起。

可是这不对。

“张云雷，我们不可能在一起。”还是那套说辞，他想要张云雷好好的学习为自己的未来负责。

“是老师所以不可以是吗，只要我努力了考上大学了，你才同意吗？我能够为我的人生负责了，我成为能够可能和你在一起的人，你才会接受我是吗？”

吻还是没落下去，杨九郎笑着说，好啊，我等你考上大学就考虑考虑要不要和你在一起。

08

高考那天，杨九郎没陪着张云雷去考试。高三的老师都放了假，难得的三个月的假期。张云雷考完了试也没找杨九郎，他铆足了劲在等着消息。

关于高考张云雷并没什么大的感觉，但是杨九郎激励了他，说只要他能够考上大学就可以和他在一起。哪怕就是哄着张云雷好好学习，可是张云雷偏偏吃这一套。他想要变好，为了杨九郎。

收到通知书那天张云雷勾着嘴角，特意选在了一个平常的下午打电话给杨九郎。他特别随意，等杨九郎接通电话他弯弯绕绕问了许多问题才开口。

“有时间吗，老师。”

“我已经不教你了，你都毕业了。”电话那头的人呵呵的笑着，“怎么啦，要请我吃大餐升学宴吗？”

“嗯，好像是这样的，老师。”

没想到过张云雷会真的考上大学。杨九郎在那头也很高兴，说要带着点酒去找张云雷吃饭，张云雷说都行，这时候张云雷的心里正准备着第三次表白。

抛开了学业，去掉了老师和学生的身份，两个人老老实实的吃了一顿饭。在聊到过去的时候，张云雷笑着从口袋里掏出了一根烟。

他算和杨九郎度过了不少的日子，那些回忆想起来不仅是课本和作业，充满了酒和男人这些话题。杨九郎没想到张云雷会点烟，他甚至都不知道什么时候张云雷学会抽烟的。张云雷点上了火，漫不经心地说就是备战高考的时候压力大学会的。

“为了考上大学，为了能够再一次和你表白。”

表白两个字张云雷说的很轻，他不再像前两次那样急切的想知道答案。也许就是杨九郎许诺了他，让他有了底气，而他现在抽烟的样子，也的确不像是那个渴求着杨九郎，要杨九郎做他太阳的样子了。

杨九郎走过去，把张云雷嘴巴里的烟拿出来，捻灭在烟灰缸里：“我不喜欢烟味，抽烟对身体也不好。”杨九郎说完这句话就拉开了椅子，他坐在张云雷的腿上捧着张云雷的脸看着他。

这样的主动极少，被抢了烟的张云雷直接搂住了杨九郎的腰，仰着头就要和杨九郎亲吻。但是杨九郎捂住了他的唇，隔着手背和他亲了亲。

“我说过的，只要你考上了大学，我就考虑考虑要不要接受你的表白。”杨九郎顿了顿，他看着张云雷，“我时常在想，你到底喜欢我什么，我想不到，也许就是好奇和喜欢被我管着的时候和我呛火。”

“你看这个老师从一开始就被我抓住了小辫子，我可以有各种理由去追求他，这样就可以满足我强烈的好奇心，想要看看这个老师为我沉沦的时候是什么样子的。”

“那现在，我满足你。”

从来没有过的快感让张云雷觉得仿佛在天堂，杨九郎跪在他面前认真的帮他口着，他那里被舔的硬硬的，马上顶进去就能够干起来了。

完全的主动让张云雷头皮发麻，他没想到他的老师这样的有经验，用牙撕着避孕套帮他戴上。他的老师给自己做润滑的时候脸色潮红，也许是太久没做了，手法更是生疏。这是他的老师，这就是杨九郎。

顶进去的时候两个人都发出了舒爽。张云雷抓着杨九郎的腰，把他压在床下吻上他的后背。他干了他的老师，而他的老师这时候正咬着唇晃着屁股请他用力一些。

和那个男人做这样事情的时候老师也是这样的主动吗？张云雷想要问出口，但是他不想听到杨九郎的回答。他的世界里应该只有他和杨九郎，没有别人。

只要杨九郎肯要他，肯照耀着他就够了。他离不开杨九郎，他不想离开杨九郎。

快结束的时候杨九郎抱着张云雷的身子抚摸着他的后背，杨九郎不断地亲吻着张云雷的耳朵伏在他耳边说话。杨九郎说：“张云雷，这些日子以来的好奇心总算满足了吧。我在床上是什么样子的你知道了，你什么都看到了。”

还在亲吻的张云雷停住了动作，他看着杨九郎，静静的。他怎么可能听不出杨九郎这句话的意思，他以为，杨九郎肯和他干这些事情最起码就是同意了和他在一起。没想到两篇唇瓣开合，杨九郎说出来的话是这样的残忍。

难道杨九郎一直以为张云雷就是想要睡到他，一杆进洞才这样执着的要和他在一起的吗？张云雷承认，一开始他是有这样的心思，可是他更多的是喜欢杨九郎这个人，喜欢他的温柔和给自己的照顾。

他以为，杨九郎多少也有些在乎他的。可没想到杨九郎这些日子以来纵着他胡闹，默认他上下其手，连同这些追求都是在开玩笑吗？

那样的好奇还不足以让他有拼命想考上大学的意念，他是真的想要和杨九郎在一起的。可是现在杨九郎告诉他，这些日子以来我对你的迁就和容忍都是为了你能够考上大学，现在你考上大学了，好奇心也满足了，你也可以不用追求我了。

怪不得刚才那样主动，怪不得就像要是最后一次放开了做的架势。张云雷抓着杨九郎的手，贴的他更近，他皱着眉头不掩饰自己的怒气，他看着杨九郎：“我不需要你对我的可怜，我也不需要你对我的包容。”

“老师，我是想过要睡你，可是我更想每天都睡你。”

“你以为我不爱你吗，你以为我发现我爱上了自己的老师没有过犹豫吗？老师，是你的温柔骗过了我，让我觉得你对我并不是只有迁就。”

“我不要你的迁就。”

退出来的时候杨九郎闭上了眼睛，后面张云雷完全是按着自己的想法来，没放过他也没闲着。杨九郎的身上都是印记，完完全全的提醒着两个人刚才有多激烈。

张云雷把被子甩了过去，遮住杨九郎的身子。残忍的话谁都会说，张云雷要说的比杨九郎还要重百倍千倍。

“老师，是不是我一直以来的追求让你觉得我非你不可了？我可以见识更多的人，交比你还年轻的男人，他们会比你更卖力，他们最起码还懂事，不会因为失恋了就趴在自己的学生身上要安慰。”

“在这之前，我一直觉得，你多少对我有些不一样的。我们经历了也不少的事情，我还记得你给我买胃药，给我做饭，可是现在你还是觉得我们不能在一起。”

就因为他们一个是老师，一个是学生。所有人都这样告诉他们，你们是最不可能在一起的。

这些都是什么狗屁道理。

“你在大学里好好念书，会有比我更合适你的人出现的。”杨九郎坐起身来穿着衣服，惨淡的笑着，“那时候你就会把我忘了的，不用纠结这些。”

“那我要是没忘掉你，要是我将来有工作了赚钱了，你还会答应和我在一起？你还会觉得我是你的学生因此拒绝我？”

“我可能不会等你。”杨九郎淡淡的说道。

09

收到结婚请柬的那一天张云雷正在忙毕业典礼。他自己找了家不错的公司，从大四实习就在那里，后来老板说你干脆就在这里工作吧，给你转正。

前台的工作人员告诉他有他的东西，他蹙着眉头不知道是谁寄来的。拿到东西的那一刻他有些愣怔，那一抹红就像是刺目的血，照在他的眼睛里。

杨九郎的结婚请柬。

他和杨九郎那次闹掰了之后，他又去找过杨九郎一次。他告诉了杨九郎自己的公司和住址，杨九郎开玩笑的说，我记下来方便给你送请帖去。

张云雷一直以为杨九郎是开玩笑的，没想到他真的收到了请柬。

手指的指尖颤抖着，张云雷不知道自己是怎么下班回到家的，他从柜子里翻出他放在柜子里很久没拿出来的盒子，他翻开来，找到了那一对袖扣。

他十八岁的生日礼物，男人的标志。可是他十八岁的时候还没穿西装，他没有机会戴上去给他的老师看。现在戴上去就是去参加老师的婚礼。

黑色腕表干脆利落，那一对袖扣闪闪发亮。张云雷看着镜子里精心打扮过的自己，忽然间自嘲的笑了。他又不是新郎，打扮的这样好看干什么，他只是去参加他老师的婚礼罢了。

为了这个婚礼他甚至做了发型，在上衣的口袋上加了一点红色点缀。

他现在算是年少有为，也不在是那个能够和老师呛火的不学无术的坏学生了。他的人生在高三那年被他的老师拯救了，那个老师触碰过他心底最柔软的部分，给了他许多温暖但是拒绝做他一个人的太阳，而他也见过那个老师最脆弱难过的时候。

张云雷知道，杨九郎不是什么全能的老师，他的太阳也不是什么时候都是温暖的。可是他依旧热爱他的太阳，这几年过去了，他过着普普通通的生活，依旧是一个人在这个世界上打拼着，没人关心也没人在乎。可是他还是忘不了杨九郎，忘不了那个奶乎乎问他题目听没听懂，在他胃痛的时候给他买药做饭，说除了我管你谁还想管你的那个他的老师。

世间上最不可能的事情发生在了张云雷身上，他爱上了他的老师，并且在他的老师要结婚这一天，他依旧颤抖着渴望再次见到他。

杨九郎比从前更瘦了些，西装得体，就像个大人一样。他和人一一握手，只是握到张云雷这里的时候停顿了几秒。过了半天他才开口，笑着给了张云雷一个大大的拥抱。

“你终于还是长大了。”杨九郎拍了拍他的后背，这个是他从泥潭里拉出来的孩子。这个孩子戴上了他给买的手表和袖扣，成为了一个真正的，不属于他的男人。

这个男孩的青春时光，杨九郎都一一见证过。那个时候张云雷还是个想要依赖嘴巴很硬的男孩子，因为老师给了他一点温暖，就想要得到老师的全部。

对于张云雷，杨九郎藏了一个很小很小的梦，这个梦只有杨九郎自己知道。可是他现在只能够拍拍张云雷的肩膀，笑着问他要不要一起去外面走走。

“怎么突然就要结婚？”张云雷的眼睛盯着地面看，“这四年里我没听你说交了什么新的朋友。”

“是家里要我去相亲的，我也三十多，不年轻了。”杨九郎的声音还和当年一样，“你都大学毕业了，这四年来，你真的变了很多。”

“可是我还是没忘记老师。”张云雷站定，他看着杨九郎眼中的错愕，咬了咬唇准备继续把话说下去，“这些年来我没有恨过你，也没抱怨过你为什么不接受我。可能老师就是老师吧，那个时候我只是觉得从来没有人管过我，你管着我让我有了归属感。”

“老师，你现在还觉得我们不般配吗，还是觉得我们不应该在一起吗？现在我的人生再也没有人能够管我了，你管不了我一辈子的，我都明白的。”

“可是我斗胆，还是渴望着你有一天能够答应我。于是我拼了命的念书，找工作。你现在不是我的老师了，还是不能够，对吗？”

“可我还是教过你，就还算你的老师。”杨九郎摸着张云雷的脸，声音有些哽咽。

“不，我从来都没把你当做过我的老师。”张云雷笑着握住杨九郎的手，他没在哭，可是他手心的汗和颤抖的手出卖了他。再张口他的声音也颤抖着起来，他说，“我知道的老师，直到今天我明白了，人生还是要我自己走下去，没有人可以一直陪伴谁一辈子。”

“新婚快乐，老师。”

那一天的阳光太刺眼了，婚礼现场梦幻的场景让杨九郎想起自己曾经的那个美好的梦。他一度以为自己的梦早就破灭了，可是他发现，那个梦一直就在他的心底。

10

第一次看见张云雷，就觉得他这个孩子很不听话。也不是很懂事，还喜欢和老师呛火。但是后来杨九郎慢慢发现张云雷他是个敏感坚强的人，他的爸妈从来都没来看过他，而他的不听话和不懂事，也不过就是青春期叛逆和少了关怀的原因。

见到张云雷的第一眼杨九郎就下定决心，一定要让张云雷走上正轨。他牺牲掉了自己大部分的时间和精力想要把他拉回来，没人能理解他，就连他的男朋友也不理解。

他和你有什么关系，你管他干什么。几番争吵之后杨九郎还是决定继续拉回张云雷。男友的出轨杨九郎难过了一阵，可是他不后悔，他这段感情本来就没有多少真心，情事占了大部分。

就在他为失恋难过的这阵张云雷出现在他身边了。张云雷虽然年纪小但是借给了他一个肩膀，那一晚杨九郎抱着张云雷哭的很大声，多半还有为自己的学生能够过来安慰自己感到幸福。

他时刻关心着张云雷，胃痛了给他买药做饭，帮他辅导功课，这些事情都没白做。张云雷是好孩子，哪怕学会了抽烟喝酒依然是懂得关心人的好孩子。这个世界对张云雷不太好，但是杨九郎给了张云雷温暖，张云雷也懂得用温暖回报他。

张云雷对他的那么点心思杨九郎怎么可能不知道。第一次表白很随意他并没往心里去，第二次的表白他差一点就坚持不住了，可他以此作理由和借口，说等到张云雷上大学。

第三次的表白杨九郎决定把自己给张云雷，守承诺也算是给自己的放肆。他怎么可能会不喜欢张云雷，那次欢爱他的主动也有自己情深的原因，可是放纵完了，他清醒了过来。

他希望张云雷好。

前任分手的时候告诉他，就算你真的有几分喜欢张云雷，可是如果你和他在一起了，他的人生就是被你这个老师带坏的。你们是最不可能的，前任这样说道。

最不可能，那就再等等。杨九郎觉得没什么，可是家里等不下去，安排他相亲，要他快结婚。结婚请柬印出来的时候杨九郎都没对自己的未婚妻有多么深刻的印象，只记得她是个温柔的女人。

不知道为什么，他就想起了那个会和他顶嘴，在写作业的时候会吃他豆腐，一直跟在他身后表白的人。不知道那个人有没有忘记他，有没有新的人给他温暖。

于是私心给他送去了一份请柬。

张云雷真的来了，青年才俊的模样，这就是杨九郎希望张云雷过上的日子。他这个老师没有把张云雷带坏，张云雷也没有让他失望。

只是张云雷说出那句他的人生不再会有人管他的时候，杨九郎心头还是一紧，鼻尖酸酸的。张云雷还和以前一样，把自己的孤独随便说出口，很不在意的样子。张云雷说，他从来没有把杨九郎当作过他的老师，他说，他还是忘不了杨九郎，但是他祝杨九郎新婚快乐。

张云雷学会了释怀和妥协，得不到的他就放在心底自己难受着。他懂事了，不再和杨九郎顶嘴了，但是杨九郎心里并不好受。

在别人眼里，他们是最不可能的一对。他们在别人的眼里错过了很多年了，也许今后就要带着这样的遗憾过一辈子，就是因为在乎别人的目光。

在别人的眼中。

其实杨九郎并不在乎这些，他只是希望张云雷好。不管张云雷来不来他的婚礼，杨九郎都想要把他埋在心里的那个梦说出来，说给张云雷听。

在很久很久之前，杨九郎就喜欢上了张云雷。

皮鞋朝外走一步再走一步就可以告诉张云雷了，杨九郎自从给张云雷发请柬的时候，就动过这样的念头。

他也想过要试试，试试这世间的最不可能是什么样子。

Fin


End file.
